


late like thunder

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Canon Universe, M/M, Non-traditional romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The more they sleep with him, the more he becomes aware of the one who doesn’t.





	late like thunder

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ever since Baekhyun moved into the living room, it seems like his bed has been cramped more often than not. It’s not even that big, so everyone who crawls under the covers with him is suddenly an intimate friend.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind spooning. Spooning feels good, regardless of which spoon he is, regardless of who is the other one. Falling asleep to the soft thumping of another person’s heart is relaxing, the closeness comforting even in the morning.

They’re all different, too: Chanyeol wraps both arms and legs around him like an octopus, pressing his nose into Baekhyun’s hair and whining about his face breaking out for days afterward. Junmyeon clutches onto him protectively, like only he can keep the sleep demons away; Baekhyun feels like World War III could break out right here in their dorm and he’ll be safe. Sehun sleeps on his back, Baekhyun curling up on his chest like a big puppy, rising and falling with Sehun’s breath like he’s sleeping on a boat, and Jongin makes Baekhyun cuddle him despite being much bigger.

The more they sleep with him, the more Baekhyun becomes aware of the one person who _doesn’t_. When the others tease him about it (because it’s weird to be the one who’s _not_ creeping into someone else’s bed), Kyungsoo claims he needs his space, Baekhyun moves around too much, he doesn’t trust Baekhyun to keep his hands to himself. While that last concern is completely valid (particularly when Tao was staying with them), Baekhyun finds himself curious about the youngest of his age line. He’s even napped with the rest of EXO-M between music video takes and group rehearsals.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be your sloppy thirteenths,” Jongdae suggests, and Baekhyun counts on his fingers until Jongdae rolls his eyes. “The number isn’t the point you should be focusing on!”

“It’s not like I’m having sex with all of them!” Baekhyun exclaims, then remembers they’re in a recording booth. He shoots the soundboard technicians an apologetic smile and covers his microphone before continuing. “I’m not even trying to have sex with _him_. This is probably the most G-rated thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

“It might not be to him,” Jongdae says.

Baekhyun’s frustration melts into thoughtfulness as he watches Kyungsoo in the other recording booth. Kyungsoo sings as passionately as most people fuck, blocking out everything else and letting his feelings guide his movements. From what Baekhyun’s read on the fan forums (because he totally trolls them whenever he has a chance), that’s a big part of Kyungsoo’s appeal. It’s how Kyungsoo bares his soul when he’s so locked up normally.

“You’ve been touching me more than usual,” Kyungsoo confronts him after an interview where Baekhyun had draped himself over Kyungsoo’s shoulders for about ninety percent of it. “You already touched me a lot before.”

“Part of the job,” Baekhyun says nonchalantly. “You want the fans to think we’re fighting or something?”

“Are we fighting?” Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun blinks at him. “You haven’t talked to me for weeks, just touched me possessively in public like I’m your girlfriend whom you want everyone to know belongs to you. I know the game, Baekhyun—I play it too.”

“I act like that with everyone,” Baekhyun tries, but even he knows it’s a futile defense. Kyungsoo folds his arms expectantly and Baekhyun sighs. “It bothers me that you refuse to sleep with me.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Care to word that differently?”

“ _No_ ,” Baekhyun challenges. “It’s just sleeping and it’s _nice_. It makes me feel closer to the other members. With you, I could be on a different planet.”

“I don’t need get kicked by you all night to be close to you,” Kyungsoo says pointedly. He’s staring right into Baekhyun’s eyes and Baekhyun feels incredibly exposed, like he’s standing on stage naked with flat hair and no makeup. Not even eyeliner.

“What do you mean?” he asks. Despite being the taller one for once, he’s totally intimidated.

“I sleep alone,” Kyungsoo says firmly. “There are plenty of ways to be close to someone without cramping together in a bed.”

“Like what?” Baekhyun frowns as he runs through a list in his head. “Dating? Deep conversations? You’re not interested in doing any of that stuff with me either.”

Kyungsoo’s smile looks so out of place, brightening the more Baekhyun’s eyes narrow. “When you figure it out, let me know. We’ll give it a try.”

He pats Baekhyun’s shoulder and Baekhyun feels so patronized that he complains to Chanyeol and Junmyeon for twenty minutes when he’s supposed to be sourcing for his discussion post.

“Who the fuck does he think he is?” Baekhyun moans, collapsing dramatically on Junmyeon’s bed while Junmyeon just bounces from the effect. “Ugh, _men_.”

“Don’t group us all together with him,” Junmyeon says as he flips through the textbook they share. “And I’m not doing your homework for you again, so stop fucking around and get to work.”

“I thought having a class with you would be _easier_ ,” Baekhyun whines, ignoring Chanyeol’s snort from the floor where he’s camped out with his own laptop and pile of books and notes. “ _Hyuuuuuung_.”

Junmyeon sighs and turns just in time to see Baekhyun’s most pitiful look. “ _Fine_ , I’ll send you a link to summarize for this one. I was going to use it, but I found a better one.”

“You’re the best!” Baekhyun beams at him, then stares at their instant message box until the link appears. It’s a boring article about corporate tort law, but it’s enough for Baekhyun to pretend he gives half a fuck about any of this and meet the minimum word count. If he’s learned anything in college so far, it’s that sourcing is half of the battle.

He sits straight up in bed in the middle of the night at the realization that _sourcing_ is the solution to his Kyungsoo problem. Not corporate tort law specifically, but researching people like Kyungsoo to learn how to deal with him. Clearly, he’s not like anyone else Baekhyun has ever known, even when he was young. But he didn’t understand foreign market penetration or economic elasticity either until he went back to school (because Junmyeon made him recite it several times a day).

The internet isn’t very helpful, his first search bringing up a lot of “spice up your sex life” articles and other forms of physical intimacy that Baekhyun knows won’t fly with this one. Just like in class, he tries rephrasing and adding additional keywords to get a narrower list of results that might actually be helpful.

“What are you _doing_ , hyung?” Jongin whines from next to him, tugging at Baekhyun’s shirt to urge him to lie back down. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Homework,” Baekhyun answers, squinting to see the small type on his phone.

“If you’re not gonna cuddle me, I’ll go sleep in my own bed,” Jongin grumbles, but he doesn’t seem interested in moving to make good on his threat.

Baekhyun looks away from the promising blog post about non-romantic identities and stares at Jongin’s sleeping back. “That’s it,” he whispers. “Jonginnie, you’re a genius!”

“I know,” Jongin breathes, and Baekhyun’s so happy that he snuggles the fuck out of the younger idol. He falls asleep grinning into Jongin’s neck and doesn’t let go until daylight breaks and Jongin’s sleepily trying to break free of his iron grip.

Kyungsoo’s reading in the armchair when Baekhyun approaches him a few days later. It’s a credit to how much Kyungsoo has filled out that he actually takes up more than half of the chair now when a few years ago they could have both fit on it comfortably.

“Can I help you with something?” Kyungsoo asks without looking up from his book.

“Yes,” Baekhyun answers so forcefully that Kyungsoo glances over the rim of his glasses, squinting as his eyes adjust to the distant vision. “I figured it out.”

“Did you?” Kyungsoo asks casually. “What did you decide?”

In response, Baekhyun flops down in the chair next to him, their thighs overlapping a little bit. Kyungsoo looks more curious than annoyed, which has Baekhyun feeling even more confident as he simply rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and pries open his textbook, balancing it on his knees as he gets comfortable.

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo says noncommittally, but Baekhyun knows he’s won when Kyungsoo slings an arm around him, hand resting lightly at Baekhyun’s waist.

It’s surprisingly easy to concentrate like this, even if he keeps having to move around to keep his muscles from getting numb. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem bothered by it, adjusting however Baekhyun positions him, his full attention on his book. It’s not until Baekhyun finishes his assigned chapters and mulls over the material in his mind for when Junmyeon undoubtedly quizzes him about it later that he realizes Kyungsoo hasn’t turned a page for quite a while.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun questions, craning his neck around to look at the other man. He learns too late that this places their faces entirely too close, everything he just read flying out of his head at the possibility of kissing Kyungsoo for the first time.

“Do you get it now?” Kyungsoo asks. He hasn’t pulled back one bit, his breath brushing Baekhyun’s jaw as he speaks.

“I think so,” Baekhyun answers. His eyes fall shut as he leans his forehead against Kyungsoo’s cheek, desperate for any type of physical contact. The hand on his waist drops to his hip and he sighs happily, burrowing further into Kyungsoo’s embrace.

“You’re like a fucking squirmy puppy,” Kyungsoo mutters, but Baekhyun just laughs as he stretches his cramped limbs again. “I have no idea how everyone sleeps with you without being jerked awake every five minutes.”

“The craving for a warm body must override that annoyance,” Baekhyun answers, voicing his research just like it’s another study session. “But for you, it doesn’t, right?”

“Right,” Kyungsoo says, lifting his hand to thread through Baekhyun’s hair. It’s so unexpected and nice that Baekhyun melts into it, turning his head from side to side to feel more of Kyungsoo’s rare touch. “So what does that mean for us?”

“That means we should do this while you’re awake,” Baekhyun says. His eyes fall shut, but he can feel Kyungsoo smiling proudly next to him.

“There may be hope for you yet,” Kyungsoo teases, and he actually laughs when Baekhyun pokes him in the side. “I should thank your school for teaching you how to open your mind to other ways of thinking besides your own. Or perhaps Junmyeon-hyung?”

“You should touch me,” Baekhyun says pointedly, his body chasing Kyungsoo’s fingers that gravitate down to his face. “Anywhere you’re comfortable with.”

“You’re cute,” Kyungsoo tells him, and Baekhyun feels patronized again until Kyungsoo’s touch drops to Baekhyun’s neck. “I have no reservations about touching you. I just like to sleep alone. That’s all.”

“When you put it like that, it seems so simple,” Baekhyun mumbles. Now he’s jerking from side to side from something other than sitting in the same place too long, his skin burning from the light trails Kyungsoo’s fingers leave in their wake.

“Because it is simple. Now you should tell me _your_ limits before I go too far.”

“Limits?” Baekhyun repeats, gasping when Kyungsoo’s blunt nails scrape over his throat. “Are you talking about sex?”

“I’m talking about wherever this is going,’’ Kyungsoo replies, and Baekhyun wonders when the tables got turned here. Five minutes ago Baekhyun was plotting the best way to get Kyungsoo’s arms around him and now Kyungsoo’s the one questioning Baekhyun’s _limits_ like that’s something that has ever existed.

“Wherever this goes is fine with me,” Baekhyun says clearly, twisting his body to blink up at Kyungsoo’s face. “Does that mean I can kiss you?”

“God, yes,” Kyungsoo answers, leaning forward to capture Baekhyun’s lips while Baekhyun’s mind is still spinning from the surrealism of this moment. Kyungsoo kisses like he sings and it’s all Baekhyun can do to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck to keep from floating away.

Kyungsoo’s tongue licks its way into Baekhyun’s mouth and Baekhyun falls into the submissive role easily, curling into Kyungsoo’s embrace that becomes tighter as their kiss deepens. Strong hands grab onto his waist, back, and arms like Kyungsoo can’t decide where he wants to touch, the breath exhaled through his nose becoming harsher as Baekhyun plays with the hair on the back of his neck.

“There’s something I never thought I’d see in my life.”

Baekhyun pulls back enough to acknowledge the other four in the room, who display various levels of slack-jaw; Sehun (who had spoken) looks a little impressed. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to care one bit that they’re not alone anymore, mouthing the back of Baekhyun’s jaw and behind his ear since Baekhyun turned out of their kiss.

“It’s like animals mating at the zoo,” Jongin comments. “I can’t look away.”

“Observe now Do Kyungsoo in his natural habitat,” Chanyeol plays along, and Baekhyun laughs until Kyungsoo nips at the shell of his ear, right where it makes a point. “He’s ruthless on the prowl, luring the temptress himself into a seductive web of no escape.”

“I hope you did your chapter reading,” is all Junmyeon says, giving Baekhyun a knowing look that blurs with each lick of Kyungsoo’s tongue on his ear, one hand sneaking under his shirt to stroke knuckles along the sensitive skin of his side.

Baekhyun points helplessly at the textbook, which lies abandoned on the table next to them. He gets as far as reciting the third summary point before Kyungsoo picks him right up off the chair, flinging him over his shoulder and carrying him down the hall to the room he shares with Chanyeol and Jongin.

“Wow, hyung’s been working out his upper arms!” Sehun exclaims. “Baekhyun’s not easy to bench by any means.”

“Be respectful, maknae!” Baekhyun manages to lecture through the lust that quickly overcomes every other feeling in his body.

“Don’t use my condoms!” Chanyeol yells before their voices are muffled by the abrupt closing of the bedroom door.

The mid-second weightlessness is terrifying, but then a soft mattress cushions Baekhyun’s back and a hard body covers his front. Kyungsoo’s mouth returns to his, claiming all of his attention as those hands roam Baekhyun’s body freely, up underneath Baekhyun’s shirt and down past the waistband of his shorts.

“Soo-yah,” Baekhyun whispers, the nickname feeling so foreign on his tongue that Kyungsoo’s still flicking with his own. “Want to touch you too…”

“Go ahead,” Kyungsoo authorizes. “If I wanted a lazy fuck, I’d go to Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun bursts out laughing and even Kyungsoo has a sly smile on his face when he leans back on his heels. Then he pulls his shirt over his head and Baekhyun sees for himself how Kyungsoo takes up more of the armchair, licking his lips at all of the angles and contours he wants to taste.

“Clothes off,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun strips so fast that he almost elbows himself in the face. Now Kyungsoo’s the one laughing, but he’s also kicking off his pants so Baekhyun picks his battles.

This is a battle he can definitely win, Kyungsoo’s skin hot under his fingertips as he feels out his battleground. Kyungsoo gasps into his mouth when Baekhyun traces the muscles of his abdomen so he does it again, swallowing the moans that form when he swirls a finger down the thin trail of hair beneath Kyungsoo’s belly button.

“On your back,” Baekhyun orders.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at being told what to do in his own bed, but he humors Baekhyun by rolling to the side and stretching an arm behind his head. He could be posing for a sex shoot with how hooded his eyes are, but this is all for Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s pouncing within the second, lips and hands touching everywhere he can reach and reducing the man beneath him to trembling whimpers.

His fingers wrap around Kyungsoo’s cock and Kyungsoo makes a beautiful noise, hips rolling into the touch. The length hardens even more in Baekhyun’s hand, Kyungsoo’s whole body shuddering when Baekhyun thumbs the tip, his mouth watering to taste the precome leaking onto his fingers.

“You just gonna lay there?” Baekhyun teases him, nudging Kyungsoo’s only lowered hand that’s firmly on his hip. “Who’s a lazy fuck now?”

“Get on my dick and I’ll show you a lazy fuck,” Kyungsoo says, his challenging eyes enough to ignite a throb deep inside Baekhyun.

“Not yet,” Baekhyun says, flashing an ornery smile before kissing his way down Kyungsoo’s chest. He’s not quick about it by any means, pausing to lick both of Kyungsoo’s nipples into peaks and draw senseless patterns on Kyungsoo’s belly with his tongue while stroking Kyungsoo’s cock so slowly it would drive anyone crazy.

“ _Baekhyunnie_ ,” Kyungsoo moans, the fond nickname making Baekhyun’s ears perk. “Please…more.”

It’s so out of character for Kyungsoo to beg for anything that Baekhyun complies automatically, mouthing his way down to Kyungsoo’s cock and licking up the shaft. He tastes enticing and Baekhyun sucks on the tip for a bit, reveling in how Kyungsoo tenses beneath him, fingers twisting in his hair. He’s pointedly trying to push Baekhyun’s head down but Baekhyun’s not having it, taking the length into his mouth at his own pace, which might be moderately slower than usual since he’s thoroughly enjoying how he can make Kyungsoo become a needy mess beneath him.

“Baekhyun, dammit, I will shove it down your throat if you don’t stop teasing me.”

“That’s wouldn’t be very nice,” Baekhyun replies, pulling back to mouth at the shaft as he speaks. It twitches everywhere he makes contact and that throbbing returns, wanting to feel that inside him more than anything. “Want this…want you…”

“Get up here,” Kyungsoo says, waiting approximately two seconds before yanking Baekhyun up by his arm, his demeanor softening at Baekhyun’s wide eyes. “As good as that feels, you’re too far away.”

Baekhyun touches his face, smoothing away the frown. “I’ll be wherever you want me.”

“I want you straddling me,” Kyungsoo says firmly, and Baekhyun’s thighs automatically spread on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips. “Lean up so I can prep you.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun hisses, arching his back as Kyungsoo grabs something from his nightstand. “It doesn’t get much closer than this.”

“You’d be surprised.”

The implication doesn’t go unnoticed, but Kyungsoo’s fingers are inching their way between Baekhyun’s legs and Baekhyun casts it aside to think about later. He presses his face into Kyungsoo’s neck to muffle his noises as Kyungsoo stretches him, not out of respect for any dormmates but because he wants to feel Kyungsoo’s skin against his mouth, inhale Kyungsoo’s scent from the source.

“You sound so nice like this,” Kyungsoo murmurs into his ear, his voice penetrating Baekhyun just as deeply as his fingers. “Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

Reluctantly, Baekhyun tears his mouth away from the wet skin and moans outright, getting louder and more strained as Kyungsoo prods him harder. He’s pushing back against it on instinct, feeling like a cat in heat whose only focus is on being fucked, both hands clutching onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders to stay grounded.

“This really is one of Chanyeol’s condoms,” Kyungsoo says unapologetically as he rips into the foil. Baekhyun offers a quick laugh as he scoots up Kyungsoo’s torso, ready to mount him the instant he’s sheathed. “Stay down here, okay?”

Baekhyun frowns, but he just nods. His hips will thank him later when he’s not completely sore from riding Kyungsoo like the bucking bronco at the rodeo. Kyungsoo holds his cock still as Baekhyun slides back onto it, kissing away the hiss that spills from Baekhyun’s lips at the initial burn. Contrary to popular belief, Baekhyun doesn’t do this very much, which Kyungsoo figures out real quick as he runs his hands up and down Baekhyun’s thighs to relax him.

“That’s good,” Kyungsoo whispers, a hitch in his breath as Baekhyun’s body adjusts to his length. “Whenever you’re ready, no rush.”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun says, his own breath making a liar out of him as he fists Kyungsoo’s sheets. “This is just a bad angle.”

“You’re so impatient,” Kyungsoo says, pushing Baekhyun’s damp hair out of his eyes with his clean hand. “Kiss me until you calm down.”

Baekhyun fuses his mouth to Kyungsoo’s, which pulls Kyungsoo out of him a little bit. The pressure isn’t nearly as much and Baekhyun clenches around what’s left, pulling a low groan from Kyungsoo who holds Baekhyun steady by his thighs and bucks his hips upward. It’s not very deep, but sharp enough to feel good and Baekhyun falls out of Kyungsoo’s kiss as it gets easier to take his cock, rocking back with each of Kyungsoo’s thrusts.

Kyungsoo’s breaths turn into moans that fuel Baekhyun on, struggling to bounce up and down while lying flat on his chest. Kyungsoo’s arms are wrapped tightly around him, giving him little room to move, and Kyungsoo makes it until Baekhyun whines pathetically before rolling them over, pushing Baekhyun’s knees up to his chest and pounding into him.

“Oh god,” Baekhyun gasps, tossing his head back against Kyungsoo’s pillow at the drastic shift. “ _Kyungsoo_.”

“Is this what you want?” Kyungsoo snaps, his abrasive tone offset by the gentle way he mouths Baekhyun’s exposed neck. “For all of your big talk about closeness, you sure want me to fuck you like an emotionless whore.”

“Not…the same…” Baekhyun gets out, clutching onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades as he’s fucked into the mattress. “Ah, right there.”

Kyungsoo moans despite himself, thrusting faster as Baekhyun tightens around him. He’s sweating enough for their skin to slide together, hands slipping where they’re trying to grasp the firm muscles of Baekhyun’s thighs, reaching down to grab his ass instead. This gives Kyungsoo complete control over the rhythm, pulling Baekhyun sharply upward as he thrusts down, reducing Baekhyun to shrill moans and gasps for air.

“Touch yourself for me,” Kyungsoo hisses into Baekhyun’s throat. “Let me see you fall apart completely.”

Baekhyun’s hand is on his cock without thinking, the sweat making it easier to jerk himself off just the way he likes it. He’s choking on his moans now, chasing the finish along with Kyungsoo who grunts so low that it vibrates Baekhyun’s entire body. His orgasm hits him and the last thing he hears is Kyungsoo gasping his name before he’s gone, spilling over his fingers and falling still to the heavy weight on top of him and the ringing in his ears.

He’s vaguely aware of Kyungsoo lowering his legs, rubbing the muscles that start to ache as he returns to reality. “Ow,” he whines when he can speak again, though Kyungsoo’s plush lips on his make it hurt a little less.

“You asked for every bit of that,” Kyungsoo tells him, and all Baekhyun can do is exhale like he’d just been deflated. “Come on, we’ll go take a bath.”

It takes the last of Baekhyun’s effort to get up, but it’s worth it when he’s submerged in warm water with Kyungsoo’s hands all over him, much less rushed than before. Squeezing together in the tub is the same as if they were in his bed and Baekhyun finds himself starting to nod off, hoping that Kyungsoo at the very least will keep him from drowning.

When he comes to, he’s dry and swaddled in his own covers. He scoffs at Kyungsoo leaving him to sleep alone and stretches out as much as he can, starfishing on his back with his hands and feet at all corners of the mattress. Maybe there’s something to be said about having the bed to himself after all.

He’ll have many more opportunities to be close to Kyungsoo in the daylight, anyway. His school reading is endless.


End file.
